


Hear me

by MadFreakChloe



Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Issues, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Some comfort, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadFreakChloe/pseuds/MadFreakChloe
Summary: Logan had known for a long time the others don't always listen to what he has to say. It could be frustrating but it was never an issue because he could chalk it up to not hearing as someone else talks or not understanding due to his language. Not to say it didn’t hurt Logan of course it did, but he knew there was no way to do anything about it, after all they didn’t do it intentionally, so he just carried on whenever it happened, pretending to be unaffected.But what if he didn't want to just deal with it anymore? What if he wanted the others to see what was wrong? And what if that backfired?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone
Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679572
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

Logan had known for a long time the others don't always listen to what he has to say. It could be frustrating but it was never an issue because he could chalk it up to not hearing as someone else talks or not understanding due to his language. Not to say it didn’t hurt Logan of course it did, but he knew there was no way to do anything about it, after all, they didn’t do it intentionally, so he just carried on whenever it happened, pretending to be unaffected. ‘Grin and bear it’ as the saying goes. 

That was until the latest video. Until the latest video they had been more subtle about ignoring him, they’d at least pretend to hear him first before they ignored his contribution, but this time? No.Patton couldn’t even do that much. Instead, he’d made a skip button to shut Logan up and have Janus pull Logan away. He blatantly hadn’t cared what he had to say before turning around and acting like he’d missed him and hadn’t been the one to cause it when he finally gathered himself enough to reappear. That was the last straw. Now he was angry and he wasn’t going to sit and let this happen anymore. But he needed time to think of a plan that would get their attention, so he finished his part in the video and sunk out to his room, not bothering to join the others for their usual after video discussion, too angry to hold his tongue around them. 

As soon as he entered his room he started pacing. He had suspected they didn’t listen, didn’t care about what he had to say but for Patton to actually skip him, to shut him up so obviously, that hurt. And the others didn’t react, didn’t try to defend him or speak up for him, just moved on with the conversation. Hell, they didn’t even care if he was ok after being pulled off screen until he came back. But what could he actually do about it? Talking to them wouldn’t work if they clearly don't listen to him. It’s not like he could duck out. Thomas needed his input, he wouldn’t survive without logical thinking so surely there was very little he could do… unless? That could work. Then they would surely realise, wouldn’t they? They would see what they had done and change their ways. They had to. It was rather obvious, but it should help them realise quickly enough. So he had a plan. He would start tomorrow, tonight tensions would still be high from the video and Logan was still too full of anger to do anything now, so he would wait out in his room until breakfast. With his thoughts weighing heavy on his mind Logan got into bed and endured a restless night praying this plan would work.

The next morning was normal. He woke up early, got dressed, and prepared the coffee before sitting down to read his book. All was normal as Patton came in, gave him a greeting, and started preparing food. Well almost normal, as instead of his usual polite response, Logan stayed silent, but Patton acted like normal, acted as if nothing was abnormal as he started making pancakes, humming his usually happy song as Logan sat in silence at the table watching him.

But it was still early right? He was still half asleep, that's why he hadn't noticed things weren't quite normal. Right? He will definitely notice when more time passes, Logan will sometimes ignore him anyway as he reads, bridging the book wasn’t a good idea. He had to get rid of that so the others would know something else is the matter, so he sent his book back to his room as he sipped his coffee.  
Not long after, Roman came down, giving them his usual enthusiastic greeting as he sits down at the opposite end of the table showing no signs he just woke up, looking wide awake and ready for anything. Patton warmly responds and Roman started animatedly explaining his dream as Logan watched him not taking in anything he said.

And like usual Virgil made his way down soon after, hood up and heading straight to the coffee machine, quickly saying a quick morning as he went. And like always Roman started teasing him playfully, forgetting his story in favour of messing with the other. Patton put down the pancakes and started talking to them both asking about their plans and happily adding his input or ideas. 

And Logan stayed silent. Silent in his chair as he ate his pancakes. They didn’t notice. They didn’t notice as they enjoyed their conversation switching quickly between topics as he watched on, trying not to show any hurt on his as his heart struggled to stay together.

Breakfast went on like that until the others started to get up and put their dishes away, making their way off in their own directions to start their days, allowing Logan to rush off to his room and locking himself inside.

His head was spinning. None of them noticed. None of them cared. They hadn’t tried to include him or even cared to ask what his plans were. No no that isn’t right. They cared, they always did. There had to be another explanation. Maybe they just needed more time? Yeah, they were all half asleep at breakfast they would notice at lunch. Plus he was always working on something in his room so there was no need to ask what his plans were. It was a weak reason but it was all he could come up with to settle his heart and calm his racing thoughts. He would just have to wait till lunch to see if his theories were true. For now, he had work to do, to help Thomas, so he sat at his desk and tried to get something done.

_____________________________

By the time 12 rolled around, Logan had barely gotten half of what he needed to do completed. His mind kept losing focus as he thought back to what had happened at the table and he couldn’t keep down the hurt and worry that they didn’t care and dreading what would happen at lunch as his hope got pushed aside. At 12 exactly, like always, Patton called from downstairs that lunch was ready and Logan took a deep breath to prepare before making his way down.  
Virgil sat at the table already most likely having been in the living room or close to Patton before he called, and he watched Patton who was moving about laying food out with a relaxed smile on his face. He nodded in greeting to them both and before either could say anything Roman came in from the imagination grinning as he began retelling of his adventure in the imagination. He had fought one of Remus’ creatures apparently, he didn’t care to hear which one, and spent the whole of lunch going into great, although clearly exaggerated, detail explaining their battle. Logan didn’t care for the story himself, growing uncomfortable at some of the details and looking at the others in hopes they would stop him but Patton smiles and asks questions and Virgil makes snarky comments every so often, so when Logan quickly finished eating, he stood and walked out, not even getting a glace from anyone as he leaves. But he supposes Roman going into one of his stories is just like usual.

Inside his room, logan was conflicted. He felt upset they hadn’t noticed his discomfort, but he also felt guilty for feeling that way. Roman had been telling a story, the attention was on him, why then would anyone notice if Logan was not talking or how he felt? He was selfish to think they needed to notice him. He didn’t need to feel any pain because he wasn’t forgotten; it was just Roman’s time in the spotlight and he was being selfish. Sure that was it… convincing his heart was harder as it sat heavy with pain. But he had dinner to test if they would notice. Lunch didn’t count since all the attention was on Roman. It was fine. He was fine. Now all he could do was his job. He couldn’t let his selfishness affect Thomas, so he sat down and did more work, just like usual.

________________

A week. It had been a week since he last spoke. He hadn’t been summoned by Thomas, no one had asked him anything so he had stayed silent. Each day he hoped someone would notice and yet they didn't. They had carried on like everything was normal and by the evening of the 7th day, he had almost lost all hope. Almost. He still had faith in them. They were his family they had to notice. He kept repeating that as he worked that evening trying to make himself believe it.

With all the extra thoughts clouding his head it was taking Logan longer to get everything done but finally, he had finished work for the day. Once he had packed up his things he looked up at the time and frowned. 7:13. Patton always made dinner for exactly 7, they had a routine but he hadn’t heard Patton call for them so he went to investigate and to make sure he was ok. 

Walking down the stairs he covered his mouth to stop any noise as he heard laughter drift to him from the kitchen. As he moved closer he realised another sound accompanied the laughter: cutlery against plates…It was all the sounds of a family dinner. A family dinner without him. Tears pricked at his eyes as he quietly made his way to his room, closing the door and sinking to the floor as the tears spilled over and his heart finally broke. None of it had been a coincidence. He wasn’t being selfish, they weren’t tired, they just forgot him. This had gone further than he could have imagined, he hoped it would show them his input was important but instead it showed him it wasn’t. Less than nothing. Forgettable. Just a side character to be shut up and ignored and kept in the background.

Logan curled in on himself more as his thoughts darkened and his tears streamed down his face faster until it all crashed to one thought. He wasn’t needed. He didn’t need to stick around. He could duck out and everything would stay the same. He had to. He should. He couldn’t keep going as he was, clearly, all it did was annoy them, or they would have noticed and spoken to him. Or maybe they had, maybe they were just enjoying the silence. Enjoying him finally shutting up. That idea broke completely as all hope and love for his family left him.

But it had all been normal. Just a normal day. A normal day with a normal happy end as all the sides made their way to their rooms until the sound of Patton's scream filled the hall as he stared at the place where the dark blue door of their nerd usually sat now just an empty white wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is logan? Where did he go?

Logan cried and cried in his room until he felt nothing. A wave of emptiness swept over him. Taking all his emotions away. He didn’t feel the heartbreak. He didn’t feel the pain or the sadness. Just nothing. Apathy. Not even curiosity when there was a voice behind his door. No confusion when it is joined by another, much calmer voice. No anticipation or anger when the door is knocked. No relief or happiness when it isn’t the lights on the other side but instead Janus and Remus.  
“Wow! What crawled up your butt and died?!” Remus looks him over. If logan bothered to look there was worry in his eyes.  
“Nothing. Why are you here?” If Logan was still Logan he would worry about how monotone his voice was.  
“Umm, we should ask you that nerdy wolverine.”  
“What he means is, you came to us, Logan. You are a dark side now.” Janus frowns. The switch wasn’t easy they all knew that, so something major had to cause Logan to switch.  
“I apologize I did not mean to. I shall leave if that is easier?”   
“No. But you can tell us what happened.” Janus crosses his arms.  
Logan sighs and tells them everything. All he was feeling and his experiment. But what caught the dark sides the most was lack of emotions or inflection while he talked. It was all a monotone list. Like Logan was recounting his shopping list and not a horrible event. By the end, both dark sides had murderous looks in their eyes.   
“Logan. I think they pushed you too far. You came here because they broke you. They broke Logic so it isn’t logic anymore.”  
“I had suspected as much. I am Apathy now. In the back of my mind, I feel them summoning Logic but I am no longer logic so I cannot go to them.”  
“Wait so if you aren’t logic then does that mean Thomas has lost it?” Remus’s grin is far too wide for such a situation.  
Janus sighs “No. I think he’s just changed. Logic has for now been taken over by Apathy. So logan can complete his tasks without having his emotions stopping him. At least that’s what his body assumed the best solution would be.”  
“Janus? They appear to want me to talk to them, however, I believe they will assume everything is the same if I go.”  
“Oh! Oh! I can help!” Remus closes his eyes and suddenly Logan's outfit has changed. Instead of his usual black shirt, he now has a white shirt with an orange waistcoat and orange bow tie under a black suit jacket with small orange stars.  
Janus whistles and logan looks at himself “This…. Is satisfactory. Thank you.”   
“Would you like me to come with you logan?”  
Logan's eyes fill with relief “Yes please.” And with that, the pair sink out.

The scene in Thomas’ living room is mayhem. Patton is crying hugging a book. Roman and Virgil are arguing and Thomas is looking confused. Janus and Logan wait. And wait. None of the other sides notice their presence. Logan eventually gets fed up and tries to speak. Once again he is ignored, forcing him further into Apathy. It's at that moment Janus has had enough.

“QUIET!” He dusts off his outfit as the others look at him “We have been here for 5 minutes now. You wanted Logan here but it is clear to see why he left. Now you are going to listen to him and let him talk without interrupting him.”  
“Oh yeah, and why would we listen to you? How do we know you aren’t the one behind all this?” Roman sneers. Patton cries more and Virgil and Thomas exchange worried looks, Logan realizes they are the only ones that noticed his outfit.  
“Because otherwise, you will lose him forever. Now stop arguing and listen. You’ve already lost ‘Logic’ don’t lose Logan too.”  
That shuts him up and Patton looks up worried and cries more noticing “L-Lo lo…. Your outfit…”  
“Yes. I have changed my outfit to better represent my current self.” All their mouths open but Janus’ glare keeps them quiet “It appears I am now a dark side. And as Janus implied I am no longer ‘Logic’ but rather I believe ‘Apathy’ would be more appropriate.”  
“B-but lo you have emotions… we talked about this.”  
“I do not think I do anymore after the events of the last week.” They all share confused looks and Janus cannot hold his tongue.  
“None of you noticed?!?! I thought you light sides were meant to be the good ones?”   
“Hey! We are good!”  
“Clearly not if you didn’t notice your ‘Family’ was hurting for a whole week.” Logan puts a hand on Janus’ arm to calm him “Sorry logan. Carry on.”  
“Over the last week, I was running an experiment. I did not talk at all. Not one of you commented on it. And yes I noticed Virgil's glances. But still, none of you said anything. It made me realize I am not part of your family and that you do not care for me. And therefore to put it simply, my subconscious decided the best way for me to not get hurt is to become a new dark side and remove all my emotions, allowing me to perform my job uninhibited.”  
“B-But lo… You are part of our family.”  
“I apologize Patton but it is too late.” He sinks out to Remus.  
“You can still make it better,” Janus sighs “It’ll take time. You have to listen to him. When he’s ready to come back to the videos you can start that.” And he follows logan.

And from then on logan stayed with the dark sides. He eventually healed enough with them to be Logic again, but only after several months of talking, and a big crying session.

It took several more months for him to reappear to the others again, although his presence was felt in videos, and Janus impersonated him for recordings. Eventually, Logan sees the others listening to Janus and appeared in videos again. Sometimes the others still messed up, but they did their best, including him and listening to his ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh. I loved writing this. So I might write more chapters but would you prefer a chapter from another character perspective (if so who?) or with one after the events of this chapter with some comfort (Or both?). 
> 
> But what does everyone think he's done? Did he sink out or did he go somewhere else? I love to hear what people are thinking.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and have a great day :)


End file.
